


Futa Freezerburn Fun

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian, Other, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: For *Anonymous*Weiss and Yang had always been an odd duo, one was wily and full of life and the other was composed and regal, yet the latter held a secret that no one knew about. During one time she walked on Weiss diong something outrageous Yang decides to help her with her odd condition and bring them both a fair amount of pleasure in the process.The only take away from it is that Weiss likes to be the dominant one and she was well-equipped to do it.





	Futa Freezerburn Fun

  
  


**Futa Freezer Burn**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Icy and Hot**

 

*******

Inside the halls of Beacon Academy one bust blonde boxer by the name of Yang Xiao Long walked about casually on her way over to her team’s dorm room getting something she forgot to bring; her scroll. It was the weekend and many students were out and about doing their own things either in Vale or at the academy itself, Yang had plans alright to live out the weekend wildly with or without her teammates and little sister in on the fun. She was just that kind of girl to go wild wherever she was.

“Just gotta grab my scroll and get back to that shopping trip, hope I Ruby and Blake can wait up for me without Ruby wandering off or something. I’d hate to miss out on all the fun. I wonder why Weiss didn’t come along, you’d think shopping was her thing entirely..” Yang said to herself as she arrived at her team’s dorm and raised her hand about to knock on it when she heard some peculiar noise coming from within.

“Ahh haa!~ Ooh~” 

Yang’s eyes went wide with concern thinking something may have been harming Weiss, yet another more logical part of her assumed Weiss may have been masturbating but brushed that thought off as ludicrous since it was Weiss; purity and prudishness incarnate.

“Somethings’ happening to her.” Yang said to herself and stepped back before launching a hard right fist at the door nearly knocking it off its hinges and allowing her entry! “It’s okay, Weiss, I’m….here.”

Yang trailed off and her face froze at the sight of something extremely peculiar, but not before she closed the door behind her.

Ahead of her was a profusely blushing Weiss Schnee sitting on her bed naked as the day she was born with another Faunus student that happened to be a mouse girl with short bob cut brown hair, a surplus of makeup decorating her face and fluffy mouse ears appearing naked as well. She almost looked like a call girl, especially with how sizable her obviously fake large breasts were. That wasn’t the strangest part however, between Weiss’s petite and rather beautiful legs there was a dick, a literal flesh dick attached to her body below her belly button sticking out between the Faunus girls hands apparently getting rubbed. 

Yang’s jaw dropped slightly in surprise as she struggled to process this information. Before she could say anything however Weiss let her shock get to her and ignite her temperament.

“Yang!? W-what are you doing back here so early!?” Weiss screeched out attempting to cover herself up with her bed’s blankets while her face became redder than a tomato.

“I...I...just came back for my scroll. I left it….here.” Yang answered dumbly before grabbing her scroll off from her own bed and keeping her dumbstruck gaze on the two of them.

The mouse Faunus girl huffed in annoyance and put her hands on her hips before turning to Weiss. 

“Hey, I’m on the clock here you know. Are we gonna fuck or what? Also, threesomes cost extra, babe. If your blonde friend over here wants to get naked and have sex with both of us you gotta be paying a good bit more.” The Faunus girl stated with impatience leaving both teens speechless as Yang felt the awkwardness make the air tense between the three of them.

“Well hey, there’s at least a dick in the room, how about we make-up and have fun with it? You feeling me, juggs?” Yang joked earning an annoyed glare from Weiss and a haughty huff from the Faunus girl before receiving a dirty look.

“I don't appreciate being insulted while I’m on duty, bitch. The mood’s already killed and I hate being called names. The money isn’t worth this headache, I’m leaving and don't call on me again, Schnee.” The Mouse Faunus huffed and got up quickly getting dressed in casual clothing such as tight jeans and white tank top before heading toward the door.

“W-wait! Can’t you stay? She won't’ make any more jokes and I’ll double what I'll pay you!” Weiss desperately pleaded but only received a hard slam of the door showing that the prostitute left angrily.

“Guuaahh! Yang!” Weiss grumpily groaned out in anger and turned on her heel to face her teammate with a very angry glare.

Yang, after picking up her scroll and pocketing it, ground her left foot into the ground feeling a little bit ashamed of herself for intruding and ruining an apparent booty call.

“Hey….sorry I ruined your booty call? I didn’t even think you were the type, to uh both have a penis and call prostitutes. Am super sorry about that though.” Yang apologized rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Uughh, well I am still very angry, largely because you accidentally cockblocked me today. Although I suppose I can’t blame you, you had no idea and wouldn’t have one to begin with since I kept this a secret.” Weiss sighed out in frustration and relented before walking back over to her bed ready to put her clothes back on. “It’s just been a real dry spell for me, and having this thing makes me very horny twenty four seven.”

“Yeesh, sorry again, how about I make it up to you, Weiss? I know a girl often needs her alone time to relieve herself of the urges, especially in your case there. You have both,right?” 

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned around flashing her the futa-dick she was born with along with her genetic pair of pussy lips down below where balls normally would be. 

“Yes, I have both. Call it whatever you want but I was born with a genetic abnormality, partly due to Schnee heritage I believe.” Weiss answered. “Also, how can you help me? Gonna make another crude joke again?”

Yang turned serious and shook her head. 

“No, I wouldn’t make jokes like that. I told you, when a girl needs release….” Yang then shrugged off her brown jacket and quickly pulled up her yellow tube top over her head revealing her 36 DD sized tits to her. Weiss blushed brightly upon seeing them and felt her member, standing at a healthy eight inches, twitch in arousal.

‘Mmhh, she’s packing alright. Looks nice and thick, better than some of the men I’ve seen at the club.’ Yang noted feeling her cheeks blush a little bit. ‘It’s a wonder how big she is and I’m aching to find out how it feels inside me later. All I’ve ever used were toys to get my rocks off.’

“Yang….are you sure about this? This’ll make things super awkward between us as friends and as a team.” Weiss protested while admiring her delectable full tits bouncing free from her tube top. The blonde then began unbuckling her shorts and removing parts of her clothing till it was just her spats and panties on.

Yang smirked coyly like a minx and pulled them both down at the same time revealing her slightly fuzzy snatch before Weiss’s blue eyes. She was neatly trimmed, her pink lips were spread open by her fingers further arousing Weiss to the point her erection pointed upward fully charged and ready to plow her. Yang stuck out her tongue playfully and let her fingers go after giving her the full view and standing there in her birthday suit readily for her answer.

“Still think it’ll be awkward, I’ll still be the same afterward regardless, and depending how well you fuck me with that thing we may just become the best of friends, Weiss-Cream. So?” Yang baited waiting for her friend to crack as Weiss continued eyeballing it with growing sexual hunger while gnashing her legs together growing wetter.

“I can see that look on your face.~.” Yang added leaning over showing her some cleavage up close and pushing Weiss over the edge.

“Aaghh! Fine, l-let’s do this! I need this super badly, Yang, I just...hope things don't get so weird between us afterward.” Weiss relented and Yang nodded.

The blonde gestured over to her bed to sit down, Weiss complied and went over to place her soft pale naked butt down onto the fabric with dick standing at attention readily for indulgence. Weiss quickly undid her off-center ponytail letting her hair fall free and loose.

“Better tell Blake and Ruby to go on without me, gonna say I decided to be lazy and sleep in. Hope they don't bust in on us like I did to you.” Yang stated quickly texting a message to them via her scroll.

Weiss nodded then blushed heavily as she saw Yang get down on her knees in front of her. The buxom blonde was athletic and decently toned with muscle despite maintaining all her femininity. Yang was beautiful alright and Weiss just now noticed it, she admired her confidence and brazen attitude toward her ‘condition’ and found herself attracted to that part of personality. Still, she felt awkward as hell with inter-team sexual deviancy, yet she still needed relief and was glad Yang could provide it for her.

“To start things off I’ll be using my girls here to really get you revved up so you’re not feeling awkward about it like I noticed you are.” Yang stated with a sweet smirk. Weiss awkwardly nodded and leaned back spreading her legs apart to give the blonde more room.

Yang lenaed in close tickling the sensitive flesh of her dick with her breath before grabbing each doughy mound of her breasts and raising them up to sandwich around the bottom half of her shaft. The instant Weiss felt Yang’s soft melons close in around her sensitive prick she bristled up in sensation and let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. Yang chuckled at her reaction feeling proud of herself and began squeezing her tits sensually along Weiss’s dick in slow spiraling circles.

“Haahh….ohhh…~” Weiss crooned out feeling her breath pick up and her chest begin to pump outwardly in budding elation. ‘So soft and firm , they actually feel rather warm too.’ 

Weiss found that Yang’s tits felt like flesh encased warmth in comfy smooth skin pressing around her length. The blonde pushed and massaged them slowly and soothing along the lower base of her shaft feeling it twitch in reaction to her body. Biting down on her lower lip she held them together even more so and began pumping them in unison along her length in fervent motion making Weiss gasp silently with mouth hanging agape. 

Soft stroking sounds followed as she worked them both along her dick making it throb and twitch more by the second. Low breathy grunts came out of the Schnee princess as her arousal levels started to peak profoundly with Yang getting lost into the art. She loved the feeling of Weiss’s dick sandwiched between the flesh of her melons, so much so that she began pumping even harder to where Weiss clenched the bed sheets tightly feeling the dam begin to burst the longer it went on.

“Like that, huh Weiss Cream? Heheh, I guess I’m a natural at using these girls to pleasure a schlong like yours. Gotta say it feels really nice between my boobs, I can even feel you beginning to burst.” Yang commented and only received a whimpered groan of pleasure from Weiss in response. “If you want you could either burst in my mouth or on tits, or better yet we could save it and go to down on each other sixty-nine style. Does that sound good to you?”

“Y-yes! Let’s that third option, huaaahhh!” Weiss breathed out panting with chest heaving and face becoming flustered and sweaty.

“Alright then.” Yang giddily replied and drew herself back from her waist before standing up and nudging Weiss to lay down on her bed.    
Crawling into the space between bunk beds the blonde brawler rotated her body over the princess’s frame and hovered her moistened snatch directly over her face. Weiss felt her heart stir with excitement and arousal as she gazed into the other girl’s pussy lips up close. She could tell Yang was growing wet from the excitement and felt her lips quench with a sexual hunger to taste her sweet vaginal nectar.

‘Time to put those past skills to good use now.’ Weiss thought flicking her tongue around her lips as Yang slowly lowered her muff onto her face.

Yang grabbed Weiss’s legs and pried them open revealing her neatly clean shaven snatch and felt her throbbing erection sticking out and poking her in the face. Wasting no time she opened up her mouth and swallowed the first several inches of Weiss’s dick making the girl whimper in elation from underneath her. To silence her Yang lowered her bottom down onto her face and received the girls hungry lips latching lovingly onto her pussy causing her to mewl out in pleasure.

Weiss’s thick erection plopped into Yang’s throat making the blonde hum wetly around it while she slurped her tongue along its surface feeling the futa girl shiver in delight. Closing her eyes and reaching one of her hands down below to Weiss’s nether region Yang began pushing one of her fingers into the sensitive pink flesh of her pussy while bobbing her head slightly on the top of her dick. Her lips sealed tightly around the head pumping and slurping her soft skinned length in rapid-fire suctions making Weiss’s toes curl in sensation. 

The silver-haired heiress herself began putting her learned knowledge of eating girls out to good use and started kissing tenderly along Yang’s mound. At first they were casual kisses then she pried open Yang’s legs and hooked her arms around her thighs keeping her cunt pressed down onto her lips. Weiss started sucking and nibbling expertly on her labia hitting every weak spot and making Yang moan out bliss from around her dick. She slurped and kissed all around her sensitive points then pried Yang’s lips further apart so as to drive her tongue up into her throbbing wet quirm. She felt the blonde bristle in contact and begin undulating softly along her head as her tongue whirled around slowly inside her sensitive sweet pussy. She ran it around slowly inside pushing it ever deeper inside tasting Yang’s nectar and grew more and more aroused from it.

“Mmmnnn.” Weiss hummed wetly as she ran her tongue slowly in a spiral inside of Yang’s cunt causing the brawler to clench her thighs tightly around her face.

She ground her hips slowly and rolled them back and forth in sensual groove along Weiss’s head enjoying the sensation of having her tongue dabble inside of her sensitive pink flesh. Yang loved the spongy wet feel of Weiss’s tongue meshing into her folds and eating her out. She decided to match her fervor by pushing her face further down her dick encasing all eight inches of girl-cock deep into her throat making Weiss squirm underneath her. Her folds clenched and gushed around her fingers in throbbing arousal as Yang held herself there at the bast hilt. She slowly drew herself back up draping her lips tightly along her length before slamming herself back down with just as much tight lip suction. 

She could feel Weiss squirm and buck up her hips slightly into her face with member plunging in roughly down her esophagus. Yang glowed with pride knowing she made her friend feel just that good. Thus she intensified her deepthroating and started slamming her hips down into her pelvis taking all eight inches into her throat and slobbering all over it with her tongue and mouth. Her throat muscles squeezed and lathered the appendage pleasurably as the two of them moved their bodies together in harmony. Each girl rolled their hips against each other’s head grinding themselves in mutual ecstasy as they tasted one another. 

Yang throated Weiss’s dick enthusiastically now, she ravenously bobbed her head and down its entire length feeling it throb more and more by the second. She was about to blow and secretly the blonde wondered if she can produce sperm. Weiss’s hips rolled up and bounced against her face energetically with yang humming in taste as she ran her tongue all over the head at certain intervals. 

Weiss humped her hips up against her face several more times before diving her head into Yang’s cunt and shuddering with a fierce climax underneath. She quickly steadied her focus and wanted not to be outdone and make Yang cum as well, thus she pursed her lips around her exposed clitoris making Yang shudder in budding orgasm. Her tongue flicked and ran up along her clit with Weiss dipping two fingers into her cunt finger-banging her and attacking Yang’s weak points. The blonde moaned loudly within the other girl’s lap as the two rolled their hips onto one another sensually.

“Mnngghhh!” Weiss moaned into her inner thighs and felt her pussy gush with orgasm and her member throb with release as it pulsated inside of Yang’s mouth making thick spurts of semen splash straight into her gullet.

Yang’s eyes went wide with surprise at how much she could produce and got to work chugging everything down gulp after gulp swallowing everything Weiss had to offer and relishing the taste.

“Nnnghhh! So good.” Yang hummed with dick still in her mouth ejaculating like a fire hose. Spurt after spurt entered her mouth forcing her to chug it down and Yang was finding herself addicted to the taste completely. In turn, she herself came after Weiss dabbed her fingers into another sensitive spot inside of Yang’s cunt causing her to sharply buck her thighs around her head before gushing out her climax. Fluids coated Weiss’s face prompting her to gleefully lap everything up and feel proud of herself for turning Yang into putty with her skills.

Weiss also hummed sharply in grand relief as she finally busted a load after so long, she could feel Yang’s mouth closing tightly around her throbbing dick squeezing her oral cavity tightly around it as it pumped more sperm down her throat. To Yang it felt less viscous and slightly more liquidy than regular semen, but it tasted sweet and tangy all the same.

“Muuaahh…! Delicious cream, Weiss. I think I might have to change my nickname for you. On another note, you are amazing at eating a girl out. Heh.” Yang sighed out in satisfaction after she plopped her wet sticky lips off of Weiss’s girl-dick with a smile. Her lips were slightly coated in semen along with her cheeks but it wasn’t long before she brandished out her tongue and lapped it all up.

Yang dismounted from Weiss’s body and rose up to turn around and see her laying sprawled on the bed panting with face messy in her cum. She wore a dazed face and heaved her chest through ragged breaths like she ran a marathon, this made Yang want to snap a picture to remember it, but she respected her privacy too much to wanna do that.

“Felt good, huh Weiss? I gotta admit you really can work magic with your tongue and lips down there. I was very surprised by that trick.” Yang teased snickering and earning a cute glare from Weiss as she recuperated slowly.

“Well it comes to experience. I have eaten out many other girls before, some were servants others were escorts. Having this thing gives you an extreme sex drive at random times.” Weiss explained as Yang looked at her with a face of excitement after seeing her dick stand fully erect still right beside her face.

Yang rolled her eyes with a coy smile and leaned in cupping her chin and placing her lips on hers for a tender lesbian kiss that took Weiss by surprise. The silver haired girl was taken back at first but slowly and surely she was kissing back on instinct. Yang’s warm passionate lips curled and suckled apart her own in tender oral exchange. The blonde hummed as she tasted the inside of Weiss’s mouth tasting her own nectar from when she was eating her out earlier. Weiss closed her eyes and hummed pleasantly wrapping a hand behind the blonde’s head pulling her close and receiving her tongue pushing into her throat.

She hummed sharply in surprise pleasure and rolled her own tongue back against Yang’s attempting to ‘battle’ her tongue on mutual ground. Yang was too passionate though and too strong, her tongue dominated hers in an erotic slopping exchange leaving Weiss melting in her hands while Yang felt her nether region stir in great arousal. They made out on the bed for a couple of minutes when eventually Yang pulled herself back with a dazed smile on her face and a flustered one on Weiss’s. 

“Now I think I’m revved up,let’s see if that North Pole of yours can really dish it out inside me. I want it in me, Weiss.” Yang proposed with a wily grin as Weiss blushed with blinking eyes.

The blonde moved herself back and readied herself in a position where her ass stuck out and her face was nudged against her pillow. Her delicious wide and firm rump stuck out in the air wiggling enticingly at her with hands reaching back and spreading open her cheeks in invitation. 

“You want me to fuck you….using this.” Weiss deducted looking to her throbbing erection still twitching with energy and semen ready to discharge.

“Of course, why else have one if not to use it?” Yang teased wiggling her buttocks some more and driving Weiss crazier with lust.

She looked at Yang’s enticingly and felt her member tell her to use on the girl’s ass, but then she quickly looked to her far right and noticed a quality brand oil the prostitute brought in from earlier that she left behind.

“Hold that thought and stay in position, Xiao Long.” Weiss instructed in her usual haughty voice, hearing her sound confident made Yang smile and waited eagerly.

Weiss reached over and grabbed the bottle of sensual oil and popped off the top, she poured it all over palms and rubbed them together before lathering her dick in the slippery lubricant. Keeping the bottle in hand Weiss went back over to Yang’s prostrated form and poured a small helping of the oil over her buttocks lathering her anus and cheeks in slick chilly lubricant.

“Oohhh hooo.~” Yang crooned shivering in delight as Weiss poured the substance all over her rump. Yang felt her buttocks become slippery and well-lubed ready for fucking. Again she spread her cheeks open inviting her to fuck her ass.

Weiss, no longer feeling nervous and self-conscious, got to her knees and positioned herself behind Yang’s prostrated buttocks. She had a certain position in mind for this and was glad Yang unknowingly arranged herself for it. Inching herself forward ready to take her anal virginity in what is called the ‘Downward Dog Anal position’.

Hissing in sensation as she pushed the head of her dick into the ring of her anus Weiss felt Yang’s stubbornly spread open accommodating her cock. The warm tight feel of her anal muscles clamped down hard on Weiss’s length making her groan silently with mouth hanging agape in euphoria. Yang purred as she felt the girl-dick push slowly into her butt making her clutch the sheets beneath her. The position she was in involved being knelt down and pressed against the surface like rapist and a victim or a police officer and a suspect. Yang liked the idea of roleplaying as such and felt Weiss was pretending to be some figure of domination while she was the submissive. Her legs were spread even further apart with Weiss’s legs keeping them spread by pressing against them. She felt one of her hands press against the back of her neck keeping her face smothered into the pillow and the other one reached down and took her right hand pulling it behind her back having her at her mercy.

“Hhhhhhh yeah! Like pinning me down and having your way with me, huh Ice Queen?” Yang called out in a winded breath of elation as she felt the girls dick push further into her till she reached her hilt. 

Weiss stifled a loud moan coming from her throat and felt Yang’s anal cavity clench snugly around her dick prompting her to start pumping her hips into her rear slowly.

“Haahhh, yes, I’ll have you begging for me, Xiao Long. But right now, be quiet and let me pound you.” Weiss stated with a firm tone of authority. Her hips started pumping back and forth steadily hitting some of Yang’s more sensitive erogenous zones inside her ass. The girl had a secret domination fetish and loved to feel Weiss’s smooth dick pump her insides, she was scratching all the right places.

Soon Weiss was moving faster and hitting harder while keeping the blonde pinned down against the bed. Soft smacks of flesh resounded from her waist hitting her skin, her dick touched deep into Yang’s G-spot making her feel wave after wave of pure anal bliss. She hollered out in euphoria and felt stars manifest around her head as Weiss started slapping herself roughly into her asshole.

Yang felt she was going crazy from the constant hard smacks of her ass hitting Weiss’s waist, she felt her pussy begin to throb in growing arousal and the muscle of her anal cavity begin to convulse all the same. 

“Ah ah ah ah ah aaannn! That’s the ticket, pound me like you mean it, Weiss-Cream!” Yang called out feeling Weiss turn up the intensity and pushed her girl-dick into her bowels taking the wind out of her lungs. 

‘I’ve had it with those nicknames, Yang, I’m going to make you scream my actual name!’ Weiss thought gritting her teeth and rolling her hips hard and fast feeling Yang’s sphincter begin to flex around her dick. She tossed her head back groaning out in ecstasy at the warm damp feeling of her friend’s anus pulling her in further. 

Delivering a hard fettered series of thrusts Weiss nailed Yang’s ass several more times before feeling her shudder wildly in orgasmic bliss. 

“Kyaahhhh! Oohh yes! Haaahh….!” Yang wailed out with eyes drifting up into their sockets and tongue falling out as her body shuddered in climax. Yang’s pussy spritzed the bed sheets beneath her making Weiss cringe in agony about staining her bed. She shuddered and clenched her anal muscle around Weiss’s phallus in an attempt to make her cum, but she held steadfast and endured despite how tempting it was.

“Mmnnggh!” Weiss purred moaning out loud as Yang came down from her climax soaking her bed and shuddering sporadically against it. “I probably should’ve have spanked you a few times to really make you squeal.” 

“Huh yeah….maybe, I noticed you haven’t cum yet.” Yang noted as Weiss pulled out of her ass letting her roll onto her side spreading her legs and pussy lips in invitation. “What say we change that and have you pouring your cum in here. Hope it doesn’t get me pregnant, but eh, what’s wrong with a little Freezer Burn huh?”

Weiss groaned hating that nickname she gave to the thought of them being lesbians together. 

‘All it ever started as was a combo attack name for crying out loud.’ Weiss thought and eyed Yang’s pussy temptingly feeling her member twitch in excitement. “Oh what the heck, why not? I don't think my cum can get you pregnant, at least I hope not because I didn’t bring any condoms.”

“That’s alright, half the fun is in the danger itself. So how do you wanna do this, Weiss? Where do you want me?” Yang teased spreading herself out erotically in a sexy pose making Weiss clutch her girl-dick in heavily aroused pain.

“O-on top of me. Let me lay down and you ride me cowgirl style.” Weiss answered and Yang nodded before bouncing up off her spot clearing the space for Weiss to lie down on. 

“Get you all nice and ready for a hardy Yang Bang.” Yang joked making Weiss want to smack her as she hunched over her erect phallus. 

At first she nudged her furry mound over the tip of her dick making her feel the soft pink moistness she had just tasted earlier. Weiss enjoyed the spongy cool feeling of her pussy hotdogging her dick, but she was growing annoyed with Yang’s teasing antics and hoped she’d impale herself already. To her surprise, Yang grabbed her slender shoulders carefully and lowered herself down onto her dick feeling her folds push inward allowing Weiss to feel her slick wet insides wrap around the head. Tossing her head back slightly she aired out a pleasured whimper as Yang lowered herself slowly onto it.

“Haaah.~” She let out a soft cry of ecstasy as she pressed herself down all the way onto her legs mounting her in cowgirl position and feeling her lengthy dick prod all the way up into her cervix making her insides squeeze tenderly around her shaft in reflex.

Weiss felt her cheeks glow with heated arousal after she fully impaled herself on her dick and began slowly rolling herself back and forth along her waist getting a feel for it. She could feel Yang hum and moan loudly enjoying the filling sensation her girl-penis provided as it pressed up into her innermost depths.

“Hoohh yes, the popsicle is better than the flavoring alright. Haahh.~” Yang breathed out making Weiss annoyed at another one of her lame jokes. Reaching up over to her buttocks Weiss roughly squeezed the flesh of the blonde’s ass making her yelp as she started bucking herself hard into her cunt causing her to wince out in pleasure and mild pain.

“Mmnngghh! Aaahhhh! That’s it, treat me rough, Weiss!” Yang aired out as though accepting a challenge and Weiss was more than happy to begin pounding hard into her cunt just to shut her up. Grinning from ear to ear she began pushing hard into her sopping folds feeling them reflexively clench down on her meat as it noisily pushed in and out into her pussy.

The bed started creaking loudly as Weiss’s hips blurred into Yang’s waist making her buttocks jiggle with every hard thrust delivered into her cunt. Yang began stroking her buttocks inward then outward in growing frenzy, the blonde was getting lost into the moment and riding Weiss’s petite form more wildly by the second. Her breasts bounced and swayed with her body as her hips rolled along her pelvis, Weiss groaned inwardly in pleasure as Yang fucked herself wildly like a cowgirl riding a bronco. Soft smacks of flesh resounded from her ass hitting her thighs.

Weiss was holding on steadfast as she rutted noisily into Yang’s quirm, she could feel the blonde about to cum again all, this time all over her dick. Grunting and breathing hotly she pounded and pounded upward into her sopping pussy for roughly fifteen minutes on end when Yang seized up and tossed back her head crying out in ecstasy as she came!

“Aaaahhh!~” She wailed out with cheeks flushed red and pussy muscles now clenching sporadically on her member causing her to buck up several more times and cum directly inside her snatch.

“Mmngghh! Here it comes, Yang! Ahhh~.” Weiss cried out finally feeling her dam break as the rush of sperm ran through her penis to throb and pulse out into Yang’s waiting folds. She could feel and hear the glugging noises of cum pumping incessantly into her pussy steadily filling it up as Yang rode out her orgasm. 

Between the tight pulsations of her vaginal muscles clenching down on her and the sweet blissful feeling of unleashing inside a girl’s snatch without a condom Weiss felt absolute sexual bliss happy that Yang intruded on her when she did.

“Aahh!~ Nnhh!~ Aaahh….” Weiss cried out thumping and bouncing her hips upward into her pussy several more times before tiring. Both Yang and herself finished cumming with the former rolling herself off of her frame to lay right beside her panting. 

Breathing raggedly the two naked girls held each other’s sweaty bodies spent but greatly satisfied.

Yang laid next to Weiss with an arm around her slender shoulders pulling her close and dribbles of semen oozing out of her freshly fucked cunt. Weiss curled up to Yang feeling greatly satisfied and spent after so many ‘cheap’ thrills with other girls before. She feels that Yang could be a solid friend with benefits and her go-to gal for this sort of thing.

“Yang...huff huff….thank you.” Weiss said cupping her face and pulling her close for a kiss on the lips. Yang curled her arm around her bringing her close and evolving the lip-lock into a full-blown steamy kiss. Both girls made out lovingly with lips sucking upon one another and tongues sliding back and forth tenderly in erotic oral bliss for a couple of minutes before breaking off.

“You are welcome, Weiss-Cream. I’m free to do this whenever you have that itch again from now on if you’d like. Better than wasting money on uppity badly made-up escorts, right?” 

Weiss nodded eagerly and reach her left hand up to her chest fondling her large tits into her palm.

“Certainly so.” Weiss answered back when Yang felt the buzzing of her scroll catch her attention. Weiss cast a small glyph from under it propelling it over to the blonde’s hand to see it was a text message from Blake asking where she was and if she were still coming.

“I think I’ll be honest and just say I’m helping you out, no need to give them the details on what though.” Yang chuckled and texted back saying to have fun without her while she helps Weiss out and have her own ‘fun’ with the princess. Getting another message back saying ‘okay’ and giving a date Yang felt a smile tug at her face before putting the scroll away and turning back to Weiss. “I’d say we got another hour to ourselves. Ready for rounds three, four and beyond?”

Weiss smiled widely with eyes shifting into predatory lust as her member twitched back into full erect mass.

“Certainly, get on your knees then, Yang because I’m gonna enjoy railing your ass hard from here on out.” Weiss challenged and pulled the girl underneath her taking her in a bent down doggystyle position again plunging her dick into the blonde’s ass making her squeal out in ecstasy before pumping her for another hour.

The two had sex with each other plenty more times afterward.

 

**End of Chapter**

 


End file.
